


Crown Shyness (Art for the Good Omens Big Bang 2019 event)

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn), CynSyn



Series: amadness2method's art for Good Omens Big Bang 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Faeblesmith Is Awesome, Fanart, Good Omens Big Bang, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Art for faeblesmith's Crown ShynessGOBB2019
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: amadness2method's art for Good Omens Big Bang 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609108
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	1. A Lot Can Happen On The Way To Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crown Shyness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353997) by [faeblesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeblesmith/pseuds/faeblesmith). 



On the way to lunch


	2. An Evening In The Sunlight

Enjoying their time together in the cottage

For Faeblesmith

[Crown Shyness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353997)


End file.
